The present invention generally relates to musical instruments, and more particularly relates to drumsticks, batons, and drum mallets, and even more particularly relates to a system and method for emitting laser light from a drumstick, baton, or mallet.
In the past, designers of drumsticks have endeavored to provide drumstick systems with the capability of making the tip of the drumstick become illuminated. One crucial element in such systems has been the use of an encapsulating transparent tip which surrounds a light source disposed at the tip of the drumstick. One example of such a drumstick is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,035 entitled xe2x80x9cDRUMSTICK WITH LIGHT EMITTING DIODExe2x80x9d issued to Rapisarda. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,163 entitled xe2x80x9cILLUMINATED DRUMSTICKSxe2x80x9d issued to Welcomer.
While these illuminated tip drumsticks have some advantages, such as enhancing the visual effect of a drummer""s performance when observers are watching the drummer play, they also have significant drawbacks.
First of all, the encapsulating material around the light source tends to have a dimming effect on the light which can be observed.
Secondly, the location of the light source at the tip of the drumstick affects the weight and balance of the drumstick.
Thirdly, the location of the light source at the tip of the drumstick, where impact occurs, results in mechanical shocks being transmitted to the light source.
It is an object of the present invention to provide enhanced visual performance of a baton twirler, drummer or other percussion instrument musician.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a hollow drumstick with a laser disposed in the handle.
It is an advantage of the present invention to reduce the undesired impact forces affecting the light source during use of the drumstick.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a tip having a light-emitting orifice therein.
It is another advantage of the present invention to allow laser light to be transmitted undisturbed by any tip material, to a distant object or objects.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for emitting laser light from a drumstick, baton or mallet which are designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out with an xe2x80x9cencapsulating tip-lessxe2x80x9d instrument tip in a sense that attenuation of light caused by passage of light through an encapsulating tip material has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for emitting laser light from an instrument having a light emitting orifice therein through which laser light is allowed to pass.